Halloween Night
Halloween Night is a special themed night that appears in Dancing with the Stars. It first appeared in Season 3. Couples dance to Halloween-related songs and dress as all sorts of characters. Season 3 In Season 3, Week 8 was Halloween Week. Scores Season 13 In Season 13, Week 7 was Halloween Week. Scores Season 19 In Season 19, Week 7 was Halloween Night. Couples performed one unlearned dance and a team dance to Halloween themes and songs. Scores Gallery Dwts 19 team creepy.jpg Performances Season 19 - Team Creep Du Soleil Freestyle Season 21 In Season 21, Week 7 was Halloween Night. The couples performed one unlearned dance and team dances to Halloween themes and songs. Leah Remini once again filled in for Erin Andrews. Scores Season 23 In Season 23, Week 8 was Halloween Night. Couples performed one unlearned dance to Halloween themes and songs. The couple with the highest score earned an immunity from elimination, while the rest of the couples participated in Dance-Offs for extra points. After injuring her knee in Week 7, Sharna Burgess was unable to perform with James Hinchcliffe; Jenna Johnson danced in her place. Scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Dance-offs * Because Calvin, Laurie, and James all earned perfect scores, the tiebreaker was cumulative points over the season, which resulted in James winning immunity and a five-point bonus. * For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance; the chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (cha-cha-cha, jive, or salsa). * The winner of each dance-off earned three points. The general public helped to determine the winner of each dance-off via the show's official website. Gallery S23 Week 8 Opening Number 1.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 2.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 3.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 4.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 6.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 8.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 9.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 10.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_3.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_4.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_5.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_6.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_7.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_ChaCha_9.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8.jpg Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_8_1.jpg Terra_S23_Week_8.jpg Terra_S23_Week_8_1.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_Viennese_1.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_Viennese_2.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_Viennese_3.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_Viennese_4.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_Viennese_5.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_Viennese_6.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_Viennese_7.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_Viennese_8.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_Viennese_9.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8.jpg Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_8_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_7.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_8.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_3.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_4.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_5.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_6.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_7.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Quickstep_8.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Calvin_and_Lindsay_S23_Week_8.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_8.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_9.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_10.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_11.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_4.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_5.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_6.jpg Dwts 23 week 8 gleb instagram 10 25.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Jazz_7.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_3.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_1.jpg Jana_and_Gleb_S23_Week_8_2.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_1.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_2.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_3.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_4.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_5.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_6.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_7.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_8.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8_Viennese_9.jpg James_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8.jpg James,_Sharna_and_Jenna_S23_Week_8.jpg Dwts 23 week 8 team.jpg S23 Week 8 Bumper 1.jpg S23 Week 8 Bumper 2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Eliminated.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Eliminated_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Eliminated_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Eliminated_3.jpg Performances Terra & Sasha's Cha Cha - Dancing with the Stars Laurie & Val's Waltz - Dancing with the Stars Marilu & Derek's Tango - Dancing with the Stars Calvin and Lindsay's Quickstep - Dancing with the Stars Ryan & Cheryl's Tango - Dancing with the Stars Jana & Gleb's Jazz - Dancing with the Stars James & Jenna's Waltz - Dancing with the Stars Season 25 In Season 25, Week 7 was Halloween Night. The couples performed one unlearned dance and a team dance to Halloween themes and songs. This week had a double elimination. Scores Performances Team Phantom of the Ballroom - Halloween - Dancing with the Stars Season 27 In Season 27, Week 6 was Halloween Night. Scores Gallery Dwts 27 week 6 judges instagram 10 25 2019.jpg Performances Halloween Night Opening Number – Dancing with the Stars Milo & Witney’s Contemporary – Dancing with the Stars John & Emma’s Paso – Dancing with the Stars DeMarcus & Lindsay’s Salsa – Dancing with the Stars Evanna & Keo’s Tango – Dancing with the Stars Jabbawockeez Performance – Dancing with the Stars Bobby & Sharna’s Tango – Dancing with the Stars Freeform Performance – Dancing with the Stars Mary Lou & Sasha’s Tango – Dancing with the Stars Alexis & Alan’s Jazz – Dancing with the Stars Joe & Jenna’s Tango – Dancing with the Stars Juan Pablo & Cheryl’s Jive – Dancing with the Stars Tour Performance – Dancing with the Stars Elimination - Week 6 - Dancing with the Stars Juniors In Dancing with the Stars: Juniors, Week 4 was Halloween Night. The electrifying night kicked off with a chilling opening number choreographed by judge Mandy Moore and featuring the eight teams. Each couple then performed an Argentine Tango, Paso Doble, Jazz, Jive, Charleston or Samba. At the end of the night, there was an elimination. Scores Performances Show Open - DWTS Juniors Akash & Kamri's Tango - DWTS Juniors Mandla & Brightyn's Charleston - DWTS Juniors Mackenzie & Sage's Jive - DWTS Juniors Jason & Elliana's Tango - DWTS Juniors Ariana & Artyon's Paso - DWTS Juniors Honey Boo Boo & Tristan's Jazz - DWTS Juniors Sky & JT's Jive - DWTS Juniors Miles & Rylee's Samba - DWTS Juniors Season 28 In Season 28, Week 7 will be Halloween Night. Scores Gallery Dwts 28 week 6 halloween.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 halloween 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 halloween 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 halloween trick.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 halloween treat.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 lindsay sean instagram 10 23.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 sasha ally instagram 10 24.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 emma james instagram 10 24.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 alan hannah instagram 10 24.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 gleb lauren instagram 10 25.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 jenna karamo instagram 10 25.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 witney kel instagram 10 26.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 pasha kate instagram 10 26.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 witney lindsay instagram 10 28.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 trick instagram 10 27.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 trick instagram 10 27 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 treat instagram 10 27.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 treat instagram 10 27 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 treat instagram 10 27 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 6 treat instagram 10 27 4.jpg Performances Halloween Night Opening Number - Dancing with the Stars Kel Mitchell’s Jive - Dancing with the Stars James Van Der Beek’s Viennese Waltz - Dancing with the Stars Ally Brooke’s Tango - Dancing with the Stars Hannah Brown’s Jazz - Dancing with the Stars Karamo Brown’s Paso - Dancing with the Stars Lauren Alaina’s Argentine Tango - Dancing with the Stars Sean Spicer’s Jive - Dancing with the Stars Kate Flannery’s Rumba - Dancing with the Stars Team Trick - Dancing with the Stars Team Treat - Dancing with the Stars Halloween Night Elimination - Dancing with the Stars Dwts 28 week 7 kel witney 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 kel witney 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 kel witney 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 kel witney 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 kel witney 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 kel witney tom.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 james emma viennese 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 james emma viennese 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 james emma viennese 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 james emma viennese 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 james emma viennese 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 james emma tom.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 ally sasha 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 ally sasha 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 ally sasha 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 ally sasha 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 ally sasha tom.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 hannah alan 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 hannah alan 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 hannah alan 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 hannah alan 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 hannah alan 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 hannah alan tom.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 karamo jenna paso 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 karamo jenna paso 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 karamo jenna paso 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 karamo jenna paso 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 karamo jenna paso 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 karamo jenna.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 karamo jenna tom.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 lauren gleb 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 lauren gleb 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 lauren gleb 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 lauren gleb 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 7 lauren gleb tom.jpg Category:Theme nights